BAT FAM
by LUCKY BLUZ
Summary: Multibillionare Bruce Wayne realizes hes been so preoccupied with work he has no idea whats going on in his kids life
1. Chapter 1

i dont own batman or any of its characters or franchise

If u dislike homosexuality exit the fiction negative comments will be deleted

Character bio

Bruce Wayne-multibillionare head of wayne enterprises witnessed his parents death z t age 8 he was raised by his butler Alfred and he loves hsi family very deeply though his trama has made him distant from them he can be viewed as cold distant nononsense

Richard "Dick" John Grayson-23 year old policeman adopted by Bruce at age 9 when his parents had a tragic fall in the circus they were in Dick is Bruce first adopted son and heir to wayne enterprises he is flirtorious kind protective and very physically attractive hes viewed by Jason as the golden child Dick had a romantic relationship with Barbra Gordon and Kori Anders even having a sexual relationship with his work partner Wally West

Jason Peter Todd-a 18 year old teen he is extremley rebellious he was adopted by Bruce at age 10 he was a street rat and tried to steal the tires off Bruce porch Jason extremly aggressive and rebellious and sarcastic often teasing his younger siblings Tim or Damian Jay has a one nibht stand with Kori Anders and a sexual relationship turned romantic with Roy Harper

Timothy "Tim" Jackson Drake-Bruce third adopted son a 14 year old Tim is a computer geek with a nononsense attitude he was adopted at age 11 after his parents were murdered by a burgular he has a rocky relationship with his sisters best friend Stephanie Brown he has romantic feelings for Connor Kent

Casandra Cain-Bruce only adopted daughter she is quiet and on account of her fathers neglect she is 18 years old she is very smart and wise and extremely strong for her petite body she loves her new family bruce adopted her when she was 16 she cant speak very well and takes speech classes she is protective of her brothers shes even Damians ideal

Damian Wayne-a product of rape his mother Taila al Ghul drugged and raped Bruce Talia also dumped him on Bruce at age 10 at first excited to see him Bruce is cold and distant because of how Damian was concieved causing him to become aggressive rude and sarcastic Damian has high respect for his eldest brother Dick and his sidter Cassandra he often has little spats and fights with Jason Damian and Tim being the 2 youngest has the most fights arguments and spats he is best friends with Colin Wilkes even developing a crush on him


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce POV

I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose how did things go so wrong i made so many mistakes Dick doesnt show i but i know hes hurt by me not being there enough Jason is the complete opposite he voices how he feels about me and I ignored him when he was right he evwn started smoking because of me Tim doesnt show much of any emotion unless him and D amian are fighting Damian ive treated him the worse he never asked for that woman to violate my body or be born and i still treated him like garbage im pretty sure Alfred and Cassandra although they dont sy anything they are extremley disappointed in me how did things go so wrong so fast i bang my head onto the desk i stared at the picture of me and my family there was a beautiful woman next to me in a purple dress she had green eyes and long black hair "oh Selina I haven't been the same since you passed"Selina like my parents was guned down infront of me by a robber when she died i grew distant to our children and the family never recovered I did everything wrong im an awful father

Dick POV

I moan thrusting harder into the tightness she wraps her arms around me begging for more as i keep it up thrusting harder and faster into her "BARBARA IM COMING"i called out she gasp as i cum i fall ontop of her "man ...you... were really stressed... huh?"she says to me i glance at her "yea"i sigh getting up pulling on my jeans "look Dick we cant keep doing this you need to talk things out with your dad"she says i glare at her "whatever Barbara"i pull on my shirt and storm out getting into my car who does she think she is if she didnt want it she wouldve stopped a long time ago right?at least i still have Kori man if Bruce knew about this hed be so disgusted with me I'm lost in my thoughts not realizing im at the precient i quickly grab my badge and walk inside "hey Dick we have an assignment rape on lexington ave"my redheaded partner calls out to me "alright were taking my car" we go downstairs driving off "you were with Barbara again werent you?"he asked me my eyes widen "yea howd ya know"?"i ask him

"Well ur relaxed but somehow more stressed then before" he says to me i feel my face heat up "Dick ive known you since you were 9 i know you talk to me "he says his hands on my thigh i stop the car "we're here" we get out walking over to the female she had blue eyes and red hair "hello i am Detective Richard Grayson this is my partner Detective Wallace West"I introduce us showing her my badge "my name is Tula"she says shivering "do you know the man that assaulted you"Wally asked "yes hes my ex husband Calder ahm hes a drug lord goes by the name black manta he broke into my home and dragged me into my bed and raped me"she said shivering i give her a card "we will find him dont worry" me and Wally walk off "Calder Ahm thats" "I know"knowing exactly what hes gonna say and i wonder how Kaldur gonna take it

Author notes:i hope you enjoyed it plz feedback and constructive criticism or compliments


	3. Chapter 3

"Lieutenant Prince we have some new"Lieutenant Diana Prince shes a beautiful fit woman that looks like she 28 no one would guess shes actually 57 she keeps her body in check i handed her mh notes she looked through them "this is very trobuling Crock, Ahm i want a 24 hour surveillance on Tula Grayson,West go to Calder known places Kaldur i know this is your father and this may be hard for you but" "that man was never my father im happy to put him away"he said i cant believe he could say that with such a calm voice Detevtive Kaldur'Ahm was the dictionary definition of tall dark and handsome he had pale blonde hair and pale green eyes which looked weird with his light brown skin but still looked good Detective Artemis Crock she had narrow grey eyes with long blonde hair pulled in a ponytail she and kal are exact opposites where as Kaldur was calm and composed Arty was rash and reckless they get along so well is a shock

"Come on Kaldur"she rubs his back as they leave

"Wally we should probably get going too" I say to him he nods as we head out

JASON POV

I took one long drag from my cigarette and blew out smoke coming from my lungs "your killing yourself ya know " my red headed friend says to me "are you really one to talk Roy Harper last time i checked you were expelled from school for odeeing on pills u ran around naked around the school" i say to him he glared at me "i grew up i cant say the same about you"he threw back i turned glaring "bite me Harper"I glared at him "grow up Jason Todd"he says to me walking away i kick over a garbage can now very angry who the fuck was he to say that to me ugh hes so infuriating

Dick POV

Me and Wally walked along the brick wall we run seeing someone walk by we stalk him

"One of black manta goons" i whisper he nods he walks inside we wait a few minutes before going inside "becareful this is enemy territory"he says to me as i here a loud beeping behind me "DICK LOOK OUT" wally tackles me we fall down the steps as i feel the loud boom of the explosion it sends us flying even more "Wally?"i gasped as he lifted himself up i stared into his green eyes there was a cut on his cheek with his freckles i wiped away the blood "ha a little scratch"he laughs but i lean in next thing i know were kissing his tounge is in my mouth im not resisting im fighting for dominance as he forces my hand to the ground kissing me harder i gasped pusing him off of me backing away "um I" hes blushing "well its obvious this was a trap "he says to me i nod still dazed from that kiss we hear sirens as hos phone rang he answered "oh ok thank you Kaldur" he hangs up and turns to me "Tula was assasinated "

Author notes:ok so ik these chapters r short im working on that and next chapter more family orientated


	4. Chapter 4

Tim POV

Im typing quickly on my computer i have to get these essays done by tomorrow it should be easy enough but the demon child decided to bother me so i took care of him

I feel a light tap on my shoulder i turn to see my sister "whats up Cassandra" "Damian wall taped ..to why?"I turn smirking at my handy work the 13 year old boy was on the wall duct tape holding his body and mouth he sent a glare my way "he was being annoying and i have homework to do im a senior i cant slack off she walks over to our little brother pulling the tape off his mouth he lets out a loud scream "DRAKE YOU ARE SO DEAD!"he yelled at me i rolled my eyes at his empty threat Cassandra put the tape back on "hes very annoying"she pulled the tape of his bodh and carried him away over her shoulder "finally silence

Dick POV

"WHAT HAPPENED I ASSIGNED YOU TO FIND HIM AND PROTECT TULA NOW I FIND SHES DEAD AND TWO OF MY BEST DETECTIVES ALMOST GOT BLOWN UP EXPLAIN"she says to us "we found one of black mantas goons but they knew we were there and lead us into a trap"Wally explained she turned to a bruised Kaldur "what happened to you"Diana asked "Black Manta used a sniper Kaldur got to the rooftop in time to fight him but Manta got away on a helicopter"Artemis explained "we need to find him but at the moment all of you go home"she said leaving "Dick about you know "wally tries to start "I dont know what your talking about "i say try to leave "yes you do and I know it meant something to both of us"he says my back hits a wall "Still dint inow what your talking about "i turn my head to stare at the ground "fine then let me refresh ur memory"he grabs my jacket forcing me forward before forcing his lips into mine i moan into the kiss his tounge forcing its way into my mouth he pulls back smirk on his face i feel my cheeks heat up "I'm in love with you Richard Grayson please be mine"he hugged me "W...Wally I..I love you but I cant"i feel tears stream down my face "why not Dick your my best friend talk to me" i back up as he reaches out i take off i hear him calling my name and i run faster faster then i ever thought I could

Author note:okay listen up this story has potential but it cantngo on with faulty grammer and punctuation so i promise the next chapter will be better but until then plz enjoy this very short chapter see ya soon


	5. Author's Notes

Author notes:ATTENTION ok so i made a few mistakes and heres to clear it up Cassandra has a speech impediment so you may see me writing her lines a little weird also Tim is now 17 Jason and Cassandra are 21 Dick 24 Damian 14 finally the story strayed a little but im getting it back o n track with chapter 6


	6. Chapter 6

DICK POV

I cant believe it Wally is in love with me he loves me it sounds so strange but it cant happen I if he saw how i really feel how much baggage I have he'd want nothing to do with me.I pick up my phone and call someone I need relief from this stress and I know she"ll help with it.

TIM POV

I just finished my essays and Im so tired the demon brat is asleep,Alfred cleaning the foyer,Cassandra was in the gym I sat at the counter eating an apple, Bruce must be staying the night at the office again. I checked my cell seeing 15 missed calls from my girlfriend Stephanie "oh great"I groan pulling my hair its not that I don't like Stephanie anymore but she's becoming so clingy lately and Im trying to focus on it and she's there ugh its frustrating Cassandra walks in "Hello Timothy How...essay going?"she asked me I smile at my sister her speech is getting better

"I finished actually it was a piece of cake"I say putting my hands behind my head she winked at me before drinking her water the bell I could hear Alfred great Stephanie I sigh as she walks in "Tim youve been ignoring my calls and text where were you"she asked me "I wasn't ignoring you I was working on an essay for the past few hours "I explained she looks at me a look of relief before turning to Cassandra "oh hey Cassie whats up"she smile hugging her we all gasp as the doors of the mansion burst open "Hello Master Jason"I hear Alfred say as Jason walks by glare on face he walks upstairs I can smell the smoke and alcohol on him from the kitchen and I hear the door to his bedroom slam shut I sigh shaking my head "what crawled up his ass"Stephanie asked "lets go"Cassandra drags Stephanie upstairs to her room I slammed my head down on the counter fuck this is my family.

DICK POV

I grab Kori round ass she gasped moaning "oh Dick please give me all you got"she yelled as I kissed her neck i pull her tank top off and undo her purple bra I started sucking on one breast rubbing the other she gasped groaning this feels so good I need this I deserve to feel something I push her onto the bed and crawl on top of her I deserve to feel some kind of feeling she lifted her leg stroking my crotch with her knee I moan pulling down her skirt and panties "get on all fours"I commanded she did as I told her I pulled off my shirt pants and boxers and slammed my hard cock into her awaiting pussy she scream I groaned it felt so good so warm so wet so tight it feels so good "FUCK ME DADDY IM A BAD GIRL"she screaned as I rapidly thrust into her all you can hear is moans and skin slapping skin I let out a howl cumming inside of her before slipping out falling onto the bed im panting she gets ontop of me "Kori cone on im tired" she smirks at me her green eyes darken "doesnt seem like it "she stroked my still hard cock lining it up at her arse shoving it inside her we both scream "ah your big cock stretching me so much"she says I see the pain on her face "its so tight"I yell at her ass she rides me it feels so good I feel so much pleasure I fill her ass with my seeds everything goes dark.

DAMIAN POV

Another day with my stupid disfuntional family out of my brothers I like Richard tge most he may be annoying and treats me like a kid but actually was the only nice one to me when I came here fathers so a neglectful and an emotional tight ass me and Jason have a mutual respect for eachother we are a lot alike Tim I hate him franting around like hes the blood son but I still care for him he doesnt need to know that though Cassandra I have high respect for her she doesn't argue and she doesn't take bullshit and she barley talks the perfect sister.


	7. Chapter 7

DAMIAN POV

I came downstairs after a shower and getting dressed as I enter the dining room everyone is home even father thats a first.I sit neck to Cassandra "why'd you call us here Bruce"Jason asked I hear the anger in his voice"I know I haven't been around as much since your mother passed I wanted to apologize and hoped we can move foward"he says I'm shocked at my father's words I never expected this from him the table in silence but Jason breaks the silence laughing "to little to late father you shun us for 3 years now you want to be a family as if"he yells ugh I expected this from him but he telling truth "THIS FAMILY IS A WREAK BECAUSE OF YOU!"he spits his words at our father "Jason enough"Tim got up glaring at our older brother "oh so the replacement has something to say you were only brought because I was such a mistake"he screams me and Cassandra just stare at the scene infront of us "yea well at least i turned out better then you"he retorted "oh you make me sick I cant stand you"he screams back "Everyone needs to calm down"Richard says getting up "nobody talking to you"he points at him "WELL I'M TALKING TO YOU!"Richard screams baxk shocking us all Richard never yelled or got angry its weird seeing this side of the two eldest of the siblings have a glaring match even i get chills down my spine "I know i haven't been the best father but I tried I" my father starts "no you didnt"I say everyone turned to me "I came here you didnt care about me you never wanted me you saw me as a product of rape I was and always will be the unwanted child"I feel tears welling up so I leave but I see sorrow on my fathers face Richard calls my name but I continue.

JASON POV

"He's right ya know only one who was nice to the kid was Dick" Bruce lowers his head "Jason thats enough"Dick stares at me "whatever the damage is done"I storm off "JASON!"I hear Bruce call out my name I just slam the door behind me and head for my motorcycle.

DICK POV

I pinch the bridge of my nose this whole ordeal has stressed me out great and right before work

"Look I gotta go to work so see you guys later"I grab my jacket and walk out the door

TIM POV

"I should go too ya know shool"I grab my pack and leave I dont show it but im extremely mad at Bruce but showing it wont make any difference I walk out the door into my car.

BRUCE POV

I stare at the now empty table the only one there was Cassandra "you dont hate me do you ?"I asked her she stared at me before looking down "no...hate but disappointment yes family broke apart under you ...did nothing"she gets up leaving I stare at the table did I really make all my kids feel this way I'm a failure as a father I'll make it jp to them I swear on my parents grave"

DICK POV

I get to the precient Wally and Artemis are talking ugh he says he loves me but he's flirting with her I scoff sitting down at my desk Artemis looks at me punching him in the arm and pointing to me a scowl on her face he lets out a big sigh before walking to me "um hey"he says to me "um hey"I retort back glare on my face "Dick please"he says as Diana came into the room "ok we have an address I'm coming with lets move out keep sirens off this is a stealth mission"she says we nod following her out me and Wally get into my car as I drive off the tension so thick you can cut through it with a knife "So wanna tell me what's bothering you?" I smiled at him he really does care about me doesnt he "it's just my family Bruce trying to make up for lost time but Jason had a tantrum and stormed out I know hes hurting and not to mention Damian"I give him a brief explanation as his hand on my thigh "How do you feel about that?"he asked me "this morning I realized what I really wanted and I wasnt helping myself by using Barbara and Kori for sex so it made me realize what I really want"I say "Dick I'm sorry about the kiss you were confused and I took advantage of that I'm so sorry"he says to me sadness in his voice as I slam the breaks we jerk forward seatbelts keeping us from flying through the windshield "DICK WHAT THE HELL" he yells at me "SHUT UP!" his green eyes widen shocked expression on his face "WALLY I DIDNT PUSH AWAY I KISSED BACK AND YOU KNOW WHY BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, YOU FOOL!" He gasped as I slam my lips on his he starts kissing back as I pull back "I love you Dick I loved you ever since high school"he says I can feel my cheeks heat up as I start driving "hmmmmm this is gonna be fun "he smirks at me "can you not"I say I see my face red in the mirror we get outta the car as we arrive at the house "West, Crock your with me in the front we're going in and taking down as m any as we can Ahm, Grayson go to back door make sure no one gets away"Diana commands us as we put on our vest me and Kaldur race to the back "are you sure your up for this?"I asked him "Dick I'm fine don't worry I can do my job"he smiles at me we both gasp hearing a loud slam before hearing yelling and shots being fired a few seconds past as the door burst open a african american man with salt and pepper hair and brown eyes came out we both pointed our guns at him "FREEZE"I scream he glares at us "it's over father"Kaldur said as the man raised his hands above his head I holstered my pistol and took out handcuffs cuffing his hands together "Calder'ahm you are under arrest you have the right to remain silent anything you say or do can and will be used against you in a court of law"

(Timeskip)

The four of us watch through the one way window Calder sat there glaring at the table "We found his DNA inside of Tula and bullet came from a gun he owned we have hin on murder conspiracy drug pocession and attempted murder of 2 nypd detectives"Artemis listed his crimes "scum give him the perp walk Kaldur ur to close to the case Wally ur to cocky and reckless I want no mistakes with this Artemis and Richard will handle him "alright Dickie lets do this"she smiled at me we dragged him outside seceral reporters snapping pictures and asking questions veryone scattered as they heard a gun short Artemis screamed going down "ARTEMIS!" A fist strikes my face the force knocks me over as Calder ran I ran to my shaking comrade "CALL A BUS!"I screamed

TIM POV

"I don't know Kon I just lost feelings for her she just so clingy now and shes says the craziest things"I say looking at my muscular best friend he wearing a tight black tee showing off his muscles his denim jeans clinging to his legs I feel my face heat up "if she doesnt make u happy break up with her "TIM WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN"Stephanie storms in "Great"I sighed "you've been avoiding me again why whats wrong with you ignoring someone as pretty as me your future wife"she says I feel my blood boiling as I let out a frustrated scream "I'M SO SICK OF THIS YOUR CLINGY YOUR CONCEIDID YOU ANNOYING IT'S OVER STEPHANIE" I see a shocked look cross her face as I storm off I hear heavy foot steps behind me I stop knowing its my best friend Conner Kent "Tim are you ok you've never freaked out like that before this cant be just about her"he says I feel tears stream down my face I hug him tightly "wow Tim"he says I hear the worry in his voice "my family falling apart I don't know what to do"I cried harder into his chest he holds me tightly i feel my face heat up "it'll be ok Tim if you need to talk I'm here for you"he comforts me I stare into his crystal blue eyes before I lean in planting my lips on his I realized what was happening and pulled back "I'm so sorry I didnt mean to"I try backing away but he grabbed my waist I gasp as he kissed me he pulled back a smirk on his face he rubs the tears away "I don't wanna see you cry again"he says to me

DICK POV

I leaned against the crates I hear the foot steps echo Wally and Kaldur appear "well hes known as the cop killer" Kaldur says "even though shes not really dead"Wally says as Artemis comes in her waist length blonde hair is now black and cut to just past her shoulders her grey eyes have black contacts her tan skin is powdered a lighter shade

(Flasback)

She goes down pressing button in hand blood packet on shoulder pops Wally presses a button on prop remote causing the gun sound

(Flash back over)

"I don't like this Arty its to dangerous"Wally says "it's the only way to bring down all drug lords in gotham Artemis Crock has become Helen Chin notorious Drug lord"she says I pull out a burn cell and a necklace handing it to her "stay in contact with us and the necklace is the latest in Wayne enterprises technology it alters your voice"I explain she smiles putting it on "thanks"her voice is now deeper

JASON POV

I take a long drag from my cigarette who does Bruce think he is I glare at the ground throwing my smoke down a girl coming at me "Kori Anders what brings your pretty little self here"I smirk at her "Jason Todd I often find myself wondwonderinger how good you'd be"she smiles "well lets find out"I smirk as she touches my crotch

AN

I hope you enjoy the chapter sorry for the long wait


	8. Chapter 8

CASSANDRA POV

I pull on my black tank top and slide into my blue jeans yesterday breakfest fiasco was um terrible hopefully today a better day I leave my room walking down the corridor what am I gonna do today I guess I can hang out with Stephanie I turn seeing Jason door open Kori comes out "hello Cassandra"she smiles at me winking before leaving Damian leaves his room she walks by rubbing his head he cringed in disgust "ugh whats that whore doing in the house"he says my blood starts boiling "Damian ...breakfest I'll be down in a minute"I scrambled my words "ok" he says walking downstair I open Jason door walk into his messy room and deliver a hard slap to his head "OW"he lets out a scream of pain "WHAT WAS THAT FOR CASSANDRA"He asked me extremely pissed "WHATS WRONG WITH YOU GAVE VIRGINITY TO THAT Ss..l ..LUT!"I yell at him"so what if i did its none of your buisness"he glares at me I push him back on his bed and storm out "THINGS NEED TO CHANGE" I yell bumping into Alfred "soorryy"I stuttered he hugged me "it'll be ok dont worry this family will get better"he comforts me

DAMIAN POV

I finish off my cereal as the bell rang I go to open it and am met by a breathtaking hug "hello Wilkes"I great Colin he had red hair and green eyes with freckles he wore baggy yellow hoody beidge khakis a brown jacket and black sneakers "Hello Damian ready to go!?"he asked excitedly "sure I guess"I answer tonlessly he hugs me "dont act like you dont wanna spend time with me"he whispered in my ear I feel my face heat up "lets go"I allow him to drag me away

DICK POV

I walk into the precient my phone beeps signalling I have a text message I set down my coffee on the desk but arms wrap around my waist and a kiss to my neck "Hello Wally"I chuckled as Diana walk in with Barbara oh no "Kaldur this is Barbara Gordan the former chief daughter shes your new partner"she explains before retreating back to her office Barbara looks at me briefly before walking to her desk infront of Kal Wally lets me go "Awkward exes working together"Wally says to me "yes my partner is my boyfriend and my co worker is my ex wow"I say looking at the text it was a picture of a naked Jason then kori blowing him covered in his jizz then riding him the last text was paybacks a bitch huh

"Dick are you ok?"Wally asked me "this makes me sick"I cobered my mouth passing him my phone he looked through the pictures "oh my god"he says as I sit down

TIM POV

I walk into school extremley happy Bruce is making an effort to get to know us a little more and I have a new boyfriend thats so cool as I enter the building it feels like all eyes are on me I shift uncomfortably walking down the halls there was writing on my locker saying FAG,ABOMINATION,FAIRY "no freakin way"I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose "Wow who violated your locker"I hear someone ask me I turn to see Bart Allen "I dont know but it's really infuriating"I say slamming it shut "I didn't know you were gay Tim"he says to me "I'm not I'm pansexual but enough on that do you know who couldve done this"I ask him "nope everyone talking about how Bruce Wayne son is a fairy and Kon isn't here yet luckily you know how he acts when he's angry"he says to me "yea thats what I'm worried about"I start walking down the hallway bumping into someone "sorry"I apologize grabbing my bookbag "oh hey faggot" I look up to see Stephanie "oh it's you as if my day wasnt bad enough I see a picture of me and Kon kissing I look up seeing several stapled to walls "IT WAS YOU, YOU DID THIS"I accuse she smirks "I dont know what your talking about"she says cheshire smile on her face you "you bitch you had no right to do this"I glared at her she glares back at me "you had o right to be a fag"she says back "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!"I yell at her fist clenching "STEPHANIE BROWN WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING PUTTING THESE UP HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND"the principle camevin glaring a look of terror crossed her face i could only smile.

DAMIAN POV

I glare seeing Nell flirting with Colin he just standing there blushing she pinched his cheek that tears it "BACK OFF MY BF BITCH!"I yell they both have equal shocked faces on "excuse me"she asked as I wrapped an arm around him "Keep your filthy little talons away from my man"I say nuzzling my face against his I smirk as her face turns red "Your a totsl creep Damian Wayne"she glares at me walking away l cqn only smile as Colin urns to me dumbfounded look on his face "what she doesn't deserve a guy like you"I answer shrugging "DAMIAN" he calls out my name I turn to him he smirks "you like me dont you?"he asked "tt don't flatter yourself"I walk away blushing.

JASON POV

My door slammed open "does anyone know how to knock anymore?"I asked annoyed I see my enraged big brother well thats a new look on him "you slept with Kori"he asked me my eyes widen "how the fuck did you find out?"I asked he showed me his phone "oh god"I sighed pinching my nose "Jason i can't believe you are yoy that stupid?"he asked me I turn enraged "excuse me Mr perfect but she was your girlfriend you had sex with her before"I throw back in his face he glares at me he shoves me "yes and that was a mistake are you that envious of me you wanted my sloppy seconds"he yells at the moment I had enough and punched him square in the face "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM DICK!"I scream at him he glared at me I see the bruise forming on his cheek i didnt expect him to tackle me and punch me this becomes a wrestling match I feel acane hit my chest and it hits Dick back we gasp looking up at Alfred "IN THE FOYER NOW!"He screams at us pointing


	9. Chapter 9

Dick and Jason sat in plush chairs on Opposite sides of room the heat of the fire place

BRUCE P.O.V

I glare at my two eldest sons "What were you thinking" I tell Jason glaring at him

I quickly turn to Dick "And what were you thinking "I say to Dick arms cross "are you seriously mad at me!? Jason the one who gave his virginity to that slut " he screams I'm shocked to hear that language from Dick "Richard John Grayson" I say in the most stern tone I can muster his eyes widen in slight fear "I seem to remember you obsessing over this how do you say slut for alot of your high school life so don't act all high and mighty"

He looks down at my words as Jason chuckles I quickly turn to him glaring "Jason where do I begin with you didn't respect yourself enough to at least wait until" I didn't get a chance to finish as he jumped up a look of extreme anger on his face "WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO TELL ME HOW TO LIVE MY LIFE" he screams at me

"JASON I am you father I'm looking out for your best interest" I try to explain to him "I don't need you to he crosses his arms glaring at me "your not my father" he whispers I barley heard it my heart sank I can't believe he actually said that "JASON TO FAR" Dick leaps outta his seat letting out a venomous glare at Jason he scoffed walking over to the door Dick sends me a sympathetic look

JASON POV

I open the doors seeing Cassandra Tim and Damian looking at me with disappointment in there eyes I scoff storming off out of the mansion I passed by this buff Teenager but I was to tired to question it

Tim POV

"I can't believe Jason said that to Bruce" Cassandra shool her head Damian crossed his arms glaring "Father isn't ideal but he's still our dad" Damian says

My eyes widen I'm shocked to hear those words come from the demons mouth as the bell rang "I'll get it" I walk over to the door pulling it open I'm surprised to see no other then Connor Kent my boyfriend Ha it still feels weird saying that he smiled brightly at me "HEY TIME practically shouts "Kon what are you doing here?" I ask him "oh what I can't visit my own boyfriend?" He asked me wrapping an arm around my waist using his other hand to touch my face I can feel my face heating up I look down as his lips touch mine I gasp he forced his tounge into my mouth I relax in his arms as I pulled back I hear someone clearing there throat Cassandra had a surprised look on her face as Damian glared at the wall blush on his face Dick gad a teasing smile on his face Bruce was Stotic Alfred had his usual expression on "Master Timothy wouldn't you like to introduce us to" he waved his hand expecting me to continue "Connor...Connor Kent he's my umm boy friend" I stuttered out the smirk on Dick face grew ten fold "Kon this is this is our Butler Alfred but he's more like my grandfather" I introduce him "nice to meet you master Connor " he shakes Kon hand "This is my sister Cassandra and my brothers Dick and Damian " he says Connor shakes Dicks hand Damian only glares at Kon's offering hand "tt" was his only response "and this is my father Bruce" I introduce the two "I'm sorry but did you say your last name was Kent?" He asked I see Kon raise an eyebrow "You look alot like an old friend of mine Clark Kent " he says Kon eyes widen "Clark is my father" he explained "Really well I'd appreciate if you and your family joined us for dinner" he states

"I except your invitation Mr Wayne thank you" he smiles "I'm going to hang out with Colin " Damian leaves the house "me and Kon are going up to my room" I say dragging him up the steps "leave the door open Bruce calls out in a teasing tone I can feel my face turn red Connor laughing behind me

AN-LOOK ik its not great but I've been stressed lately school and stuff so I promise the next chapter will be better and it won't take as long this time


End file.
